Kicking It Off
is episode 3 of BOO. PREVIOUS: What's a Win Token? (Token Risks) NEXT: The Unrevealed Truth (Armed and Ready) OPENING iPhone is shown asleep at the hospital, With Red Cross checking on him. Red Cross pushes his button, iPhone wakes up and looks around, at his bed, then the HOSPITAL sign, She then asks why she was here, then Test Tube pops up saying she got attacked by a virus. The screen pans to a dead Win Token, Test Tube saying he was attacked by an evil person. The screen then pans to a bunch of Test Tubes, Test Tube says they are building a recovery center, but it will take some time. iPhone shouts in shock and horror, "Win Token's dead?! What'll we do without a host?!" Immunity Token pops up and says, "Tell you what. I'll host." ELIMINATION The intro plays, and Immunity Token says it's time to start the elimination for "you losers" (talking about the members of Something Else). At the elimination, Immunity Token says we got less votes than last time, Last time 7, this time 5(7>5). Immunity Token is about to start, when Glasses interrupts saying he has a question: Who is Immunity Token? Immunity Token says his name, and tells Glasses to shut up. Glasses then asks why the prizes were bombs, angering Immunity Token, making him shout, "I SAID SHUT IT!" Glasses responds, "But..." Then Immunity Token decided he had had enough of Glasses, and threw a bomb at her. Muggy is shocked, asking, "How could you?!" Immunity token snaps back that he has anger issues. He says that Glasses was safe anyways. He says Muggy is also safe, and throws a bomb at her, making her shatter. You can actually hear the shatter, as unexpected sound was added. It was unexpected, because there was never sound before. Discy and Ringy were safe, and Boxy was eliminated, with every vote against him! Boxy screams in shock, then disappears. Win Token has been revived, and appears behind Immunity Token, and shouts at him, scaring him. Immunity Token apparently did not know about the new Recovery Center, so he was shocked to see Win Token alive again. After a long arguement, they compromise and Immunity Token co-hosts. Then they move onto the challenge. CHALLENGE It is a soccer match, so teams joined another team and positions were picked. But Win Token's soccer ball ran away, so Immunity Token's bomb was used. Then they move onto the challenge. Boomerang kicks the bomb into Lemon's face, then the bomb flies to Bready, who tries to catch it, but bonks it off his head, and it flies over Blueberry's head, scoring a goal for Boomerang's team. Win Token is seen next to the screen, saying Boomerang's team is home, Lemon's is visitor. Blueberry throws the ball, and it sails over everyone, and shatters Muggy(again), and is about to go into the goal, but then Glasses headbonks it, and it goes to Basketball who kicks it, then Boney tries to use his head, but he just made it explode in his face, putting everyone up for elimination. EPILOGUE A sneak peek of an episode is shown, Showing Evil iPhone about to destroy iPhone. Category:Episodes